For starting up a nuclear steam supply system in a typical pressurized water reactor (PWR), it is necessary to heat the reactor coolant water to an operating temperature, which is known in the art as the no-load operating temperature of the reactor coolant water. Furthermore, in conventional nuclear steam supply systems it is necessary to ensure full flow through the coolant loop and the core. This is necessary to ensure that a completely turbulated flow across the fuel core exists as the control rods are being withdrawn in order to avoid localized heating and boiling, and to ensure that the reactivity of water is in the optimal range during start-up and during normal operation.
In the present state of the art, the desired start-up condition is achieved by the use of the reactor coolant pump whose primary function is to circulate coolant through the reactor core during normal operating conditions. In normal operation, the substantial frictional heat produced by the reactor coolant pumps is removed by external cooling equipment (heat exchangers) to maintain safe operating temperature. However, during start-up external cooling is disabled so that the frictional heat can be directly transferred to the reactor coolant water, enabling it to reach no-load operating temperature. As the reactor coolant water is being heated, the pressure in the reactor coolant loop is increased using a bank of internal heaters which evaporates some reactor coolant water and increases the pressure in the reactor coolant system by maintaining a two-phase equilibrium.
The above process for heating the reactor water inventory during start-up is not available in a passively safe nuclear steam supply system. This is because such a passively safe nuclear steam supply system does not include or require any pumps, and thus the use of the frictional heat is unavailable for heating the reactor water inventory. Thus, a need exists for a start-up system for heating the reactor water inventory in a passively safe nuclear steam supply system.
According to another aspect of PWRs, it is desirable to provide a shutdown system for a nuclear steam supply system to cool primary and secondary coolant in order to bring the reactor from a hot full power state to a cold and shutdown state in a safe and controlled manner which protects the reactor and steam supply system from potential damage associated thermal and/or pressure transients.